While not every putter has a hosel, for those putters designed with a hosel, there are different combinations of shape, length, and location depending on what the manufacturer wants to achieve in the balance and dynamic performance of the putter. For example, an offset shaft that is forward of the hosel may help the golfer achieve a desired putting posture of having the hands forward of the club head. Known offset golf putters initially extend substantially vertically away from the club head (such as via a hosel or neck) and then transition into an offset, shaft that is angled heel-ward relative the club head.
Typically, putter hosels or necks are formed integrally with the club head. Accordingly, the hosel or neck is generally formed from the same material as the club head, e.g., steel, and is solid. As a result, the hosel or neck provides unnecessary mass placed high and heel-ward relative the club head.
Moreover, because the relationship between the shaft axis and the center of gravity of the club head in such designs is fixed, the only way to alter the relationship is through bending the hosel/neck. However, bending presents difficulties due to material limitations.
It would be advantageous to maximize the mass distribution of the putter by minimizing the mass allocated by the hosel or neck. In addition, there remains a need in the art to alter the relationship between the shaft axis and the center of gravity that does not require bending.